


Message On The Bricks

by clover71



Category: Free!, High☆Speed!
Genre: Gen, High Speed!, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase didn't expect that his quiet and uneventful life would be shaken upon the arrival of Rin Matsuoka who transferred to Iwatobi Elementary School during the last few months in sixth grade.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Message On The Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the Kid Fic BigBang (kidficstory) in LiveJournal.  
> \- This hasn't been beta'ed as of posting day because my friend is busy with school (studying law is no joke, she says, and I have no doubt she's right). Regardless, I still would like to thank radcliffe_bass for being my 'conscience' and the voice inside my head, encouraging me to keep on writing when I was on the brink of giving up.  
> \- ~~Not edited yet since I am way over the posting deadline and I thought I'll throw this in and edit later.~~ Edited and I think I'm satisfied with the final outcoume.  
>  \- I did my best to steer away from whatever happened in the light novel, but I may have slipped somewhere along the way so it's best to put up this warning to those who haven't read the (English fan-translated) book yet. There may be a pinch of spoilers. As I've said, I purposely try to create events that didn't happen in the novel just to have an entirely different story, so the references made to the incidents supposedly written in the novel may not all be accurate.  
> \- Oh, and this is pre-slash, so there will be boys love implied, in case it's not your cup of tea.  
> \- At times when I'm losing the motivation to continue writing this because of the blasted writer's block, I used [this fan-made AMV](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBSzWV9hq28) as inspiration.  
> \- Lastly, this story is set on [_High Speed!_](http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/High%E2%98%86Speed!) universe. **High Speed!** is the light novel written by _Koji Oji_ , focusing on the elementary lives of the 4 main characters of the anime [**Free! (Iwatobi Swim Club)**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free!_%28anime%29). The light novel is written in Japanese, but there are fan-translated English copies online, especially ones by the awesome [_fencer-x_](http://fencer-x.tumblr.com/tagged/high-speed!). Most aren't completely translated though, _fencer-x_ even claims the posts are [summaries for each chapter](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B_rk2mjCAcxOLXM0cmU3QVA4Q2c/edit?pli=1) but they're long enough to tackle the main highlights of the story.  
> .  
> .  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Free! (Iwatobi Swim Club) and its characters, copyright remains with the character creator Kouji Ouji and the anime creator, Kyoto Animation.  
> .  
> .  
> 
> 
> * * *

.  
.

.  
.  
.  
If asked to describe what his life is like, then he'll say it's like the water in the pool – still when undisturbed with ripples appearing whenever the wind caresses the surface. And if someone dives in, then the tranquility would be shattered into a rush of bubbles.

That's how Nanase Haruka views his life, simply one-track and uneventful. But then again, anyone else living in bumfuck Iwatobi probably thinks the same way. Probably.

"Summer is over, Haru-chan. It will be too cold for you to swim in the ocean. What do you plan to do?" Makoto says as they march down the pavement alongside the park in the third district. 

What does he plan to do? It's not like he has a lot of options. "There's always the swim club," Haruka says in a matter-of-fact manner. "They won't close up until the last week of the year, right? And I thought I told you to stop adding –chan to my name. We're twelve, not five." 

"Right. Of course." Makoto has this look in his face, his smile seemingly forced to stay in place, and because he's Makoto, he's quick to steer away from the awkwardness that's likely to build up between them. "Oh look, it's Zaki-chan and Kinimore-san!" he hollers, gesturing at the two girls walking ahead. 

Soon, all four of them reach the gates of Iwatobi Elementary School with the autumn wind blowing against their faces. Haruka watches Makoto through the corner of his eye, marveling at the way Makoto's olive green hair glows against the sun rays. _He's grown taller during summer break,_ he thinks and that lone fact perturbs Haruka a bit. He's known Tachibana Makoto since kindergarten, has been best friends since. And over the years, he has watched his friend change physically, but Makoto never wanders away from his kind, and gentle nature. 

For that, Haruka is grateful because he doesn't know how he'll deal with the changes occurring in his life and of those around him if it comes crashing in tremendous waves.

But then. 

At the turn of the season, as the New Year creeps in like a thief in the night, and far from anything Haruka would've imagined happening in his last year in elementary, someone took the plunge into his quiet life and shook his muted world.

It's not the first time they've met Matsuoka Rin. They've seen him in swim meets countless times the past year and Rin has struck a conversation with them once or twice.

They're wary at first, or at least Haruka is. He can't help but think there's a hidden motive to Rin's transfer; regardless of how many times Rin claims that everything, including how he ends up in Iwatobi Swim Club, is a coincidence. 

_Coincidence my ass,_ is the rude thought that grazes Haruka's mind. This, for some unfathomable reason, bothers him for the next two weeks. He can't even begin to wrap his mind about the idea of all this being fate, like Makoto is suggesting now.

"Think about it, Haru," Makoto says on their way out of the locker room, his emerald eyes twinkling with the usual excitement Haru sees whenever Makoto tries to get him to do anything. "We've met Rin long before he transferred to our school and our swim club and we all have girly names."

That last bit is enough to make Haruka whip his head and throw a deathly glare Makoto's way. 

The familiar sounds of water splashing and endless chattering and Coach Sasabe's voice echoing from somewhere fill Haruka's ears the moment he steps into the indoor pool area. It's out of habit that his eyes sweep around in search of a certain redhead (or more like burgundy-haired) but there is no sign of Rin anywhere. 

A deep sigh leaves his lungs and he convinces himself it's out of relief, not disappointment. Why will he be disappointed over the lack of that arrogant bastard's presence anyway? He makes his way over to the left-most starting block, grateful that the lane isn't occupied and stops for only a fraction of a second to give a curt nod to Aki and her friends when they called out his name. 

Before Haruka can get a foot over the elevated platform, he hears someone yell, "Nanase-kun! Nanase-kun!" and can't help but curse inwardly when a tiny figure crowned with wavy blond hair bounces by his side. 

"Nanase-kun. Can I watch you swim for a while? I'd like to observe and learn to swim freestyle like you do," Nagisa says, peering up at him with his round, cerise-colored eyes. Hazuki Nagisa is with the younger group, but he has the habit of sticking close to the older ones, particularly him and Makoto. 

Haruka isn't one to yield, but this kid has been bugging him for months now. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" 

Nagisa shakes his head quite vigorously. "Nuh-uh. Not right now. Fifth graders are taking a break. So can I stay here and watch? Can I? Can I? Please?"

"It's not like I can stop you," is what Haru says while he slips his cap on and straps his goggles in place. Then he steps onto the starting block, bends his knees and kicks. His body responds quickly as soon as the water engulfs him and he starts off in a lazy crawl, cutting across the surface at a leisure pace. 

Halfway through, he senses a familiar surge of energy flowing through the water and nudging against his skin. When he tilts his head to gulp in a mouthful of air, he catches sight of the figure in the next lane closing in. Haruka notices the burgundy strands peeking out of the yellow cap that covers the person's head.

_Rin. Crap._

It's like someone has flipped a switch and Haruka feels the sudden urge to go faster, kicking against the water with more force, his strokes gradually picking up speed. This is how it has always been since Rin joined the swim club. Having Rin glide through the water alongside him somehow fills Haruka with boundless vigor and the desire to reach the wall first, to be ahead of Rin. 

It's another change in him that Haruka eventually notices and it scares him somehow. It scares him enough that he refuses to acknowledge the perturbing effect Rin has on him. 

So when Makoto points out, "You seem to be more alive in the water whenever Matsuoka-kun swims with you, Haru," Haruka turns into defensive mode.

"That's non-sense. He doesn't have that kind of effect on me." Haruka stomps back to the locker room, grumbling. But deep inside, he contemplates how there may be a sliver of truth in Makoto's words.

In all the years since he started swimming, Haruka never cared about competitions, despite winning first place in almost all the swim meets they've gone to for the past couple of years. He has never really paid attention to his time record, has never been bothered if someone else swims better. 

Until Rin.

Rin who seem to have developed a habit of invading Haruka's personal space, always, which is both suffocating and comforting at the same time and it confuses Haruka like hell. The same Rin who's been breathing down his neck – literally, if he may add – and trying to convince him to swim in a relay. Like Haruka would. Being in a team event is just too much troublesome. It feels like it will take away the freedom he feels whenever he's in the water and instead, he'll just worry about making it to the other end of the pool where his teammates are waiting. No. Just no.

What baffles Haruka the most is the urge to concede to Rin's wishes, to agree to everything Rin says. If Haruka isn't able to keep a strong hold on his resolve, he might be easily swayed by this guy. Just what is it in Rin that Haruka finds so… so enthralling?

 

=0=

 

Something violently claws in his gut every damn time he notices the way Nagisa clings to Haruka. Both literally and figuratively. The feeling is so foreign that Rin has no clue how to react. But it must have shown in his face because Makoto sidles next to him and asks, "What's wrong, Matsuoka-kun? Aren't you feeling well?"

"Wha—Huh?" is all Rin manages to sputter then he clamps his mouth shut when Nagisa bounds over to him with round eyes sparkling dark pink or whatever the shade is called.

"Ne, Matsuoka-kun," Nagisa starts, his pitch at its usual highest and Rin can't help but wonder what troublesome affair this kid is about to drag him into this time. In the past weeks since he joined Iwatobi SC, he finds himself yielding to almost every request the fifth-grader makes. Why it's so difficult to ward off the little blonde's pleas is beyond him. "Nanase-kun and I are going down to the cove. You want to come along?"

Hanging out with these guys other than school or the swim club isn't exactly how Rin plans to spend his free time. But then again, having the chance to see how Haruka acts outside of those two zones sounds rather appealing. Without over-thinking, he says, "Sure," and follows them out of the building. 

"Why are you going to the cove?" Of course, Makoto is the sensible one to ask, his droopy eyes fixed on Nagisa and Haruka with curiosity gleaming on the surface. 

"I need to collect shells for a class project and Nanase-kun has agreed to help," Nagisa declares in the most enthusiastic way a ten-year-old could muster.

"Haru has agreed to help?" Makoto says in a tone akin to incredulous, an upturned eyebrow rising above the other.

"The sun will set before we get there if we don't hurry," Haruka snaps at them then breaks off in a jog, prompting the rest to hurry after him.

It's after they cross the Mutsuki Bridge that they take a different route than usual, one that leads directly to the harbor. Nagisa and Haruka slows down into a brisk walk a few feet ahead while Makoto sticks by Rin's side, both their paces decreasing as well. The way Makoto's eyes keep darting over to Rin is hint enough that he's still waiting for a proper response to his earlier query.

"I'm just curious," Rin begins without preamble, as if several minutes and a kilometer haven't passed from the time Makoto asked him what was wrong. "How come Nagisa clings to Nanase like a koala?" He sniggers at his own analogy. 

"Ah, that," Makoto says as if it's exactly what he's been expecting to hear from Rin. His gaze slides over to the two boys who, by now, are too far to even hear them. "There was a time when Haru found Nagisa crying in the locker room. I think it was Nagisa's first day in the swim club, I can't remember exactly. But when he discovered that he didn't have his swim trunks with him and instead he found one of his sisters' swimsuit in his bag, he griped and said he doesn't want to swim anymore. I don't know what came over Haru that day, but he offered to lend Nagisa his swim trunks and wore the one Nagisa brought during swim practice, ignoring the other kids' taunting." 

"Nanase did that?" An image of Haruka in a girl's swimsuit flashes in Rin's mind and it takes all willpower not to burst out laughing.

"Yeah. But that's Haru. He never really cares what other kids say about him. And I guess Nagisa saw a hero in him at that time."

"Hero huh?" Rin doesn't doubt that one bit. Haruka, though appearing impassive, seems to be the type to stand up for someone. It's just a pain trying to convince him to swim in a medley relay and Rin is bordering on desperate just to get Haruka to agree.

Once the harbor comes into view, they make a sharp left turn to a path winding down to the cove. It's not precariously steep but the ground is slippery nonetheless. They reach the shore ten minutes later, unscathed. Except for maybe the miniscule scratch on Rin's leg after slipping on a stone.

"You should've watched where you were going, Matsuoka-kun," Makoto taunts while pressing a Band-aid over Rin's broken skin. 

Rin is tempted to retort, to tell Makoto that his eyes were indeed on the pathway but he knows that is a lie and Makoto isn't dumb either so he just gnaws at his lower lip instead. It's embarrassing how he couldn't look away the moment he saw Haruka's hand connected with Nagisa's earlier. For a fleeting moment, he wished then that it was him Haruka was guiding down that particularly treacherous spot.

His olive-haired friend studies him like some microorganism under a microscope, a pair of gentle and droopy green eyes pinning Rin in place. "Matsuoka-kun," Makoto starts and without tearing his gaze away from Rin's face, he asks, "Are you jealous of Nagisa-kun?" the question coming out of left field and Rin is taken aback. 

"W-What makes you ask that?" Rin sputters out indignantly, belatedly realizing how apparent it is that he's being overly defensive. His blood – scorching hot – rushes up to his face when Makoto only shrugs in response like he's saying _You weren't exactly being discreet, were you?_. "I—I'm not." Rin's not jealous. Why would he be?

Makoto's lips part but he fails to utter a single word because Haruka's voice, yelling,"Oi, Nagisa! Don't go there. It's dangerous," resounds across the shore and grabs their attention. 

The water lapping the cluster of large rocks just a few feet offshore is the first thing Rin notices then his eyes spring up to the little blond boy crouching on top of the biggest boulder and staring at something between his fingers. Rin's first thought is _How did that kid get there?_ then he yells, "Nagisa! Get down from there!" on impulse.

"Matsuoka-kun! Nanase-kun! Tachibana-kun! Look what I found," Nagisa waves both hands in the air while getting back on his feet. 

"Nagisa! Be careful!" As soon as the words leave Makoto's mouth though, Nagisa loses his balance.

Everything around Rin cease to exist for a moment and he feels his heart stop when he sees Nagisa tilt sideways then his feet slide over the edge of the boulder. "Nagisa!" 

It's clear that Rin's voice isn't the only sound reverberating around the wide space. But he's certainly not the first one to react. By the time Rin regains presence of mind, Haruka is already coursing through the raging (and no doubt freezing) water straight to where Nagisa is hanging onto the vines protruding along the edge of the rock. Makoto remains frozen beside him. Rin is trapped between being afraid that Nagisa might fall and worrying that Haruka might freeze to death. Either way, if Haruka doesn't get to Nagisa fast enough…

Rin shakes the thought out of his head, his fingers trembling as he unwraps his scarf then strips off his coat and his jacket and his shirt and— _Damn it! Too many layers._ His pants are the last to come off. Deciding to leave his thermal shorts on, he sprinted into the water, the icy temperature seizing his legs in place but Rin overcomes the shock soon enough.

The sudden grasp around his arms stops him from taking the plunge and Makoto's voice rings in his ears. "Don't Matsuoka-kun! It's too cold!"

"But what about Nanase? And Nagi—"

"Nanase-kun!" Nagisa's scream slices through the splashing sound of the water and the whistling of the wind, gripping Rin in his chest and making his blood run cold. A wave had engulfed Haruka, pulling him further away from the shore. Away from Nagisa. Away from him.

"Shit!" Rin yanks his arms out of Makoto's hold. "I'll go get Nanase, you go get Nagisa," he spits out before diving into the frigid sea. He ignores the bitter cold biting through his skin, ignores the way his muscles protest and forces his legs to move. He has to get to Haruka. 

The waves seem to take pity on him because they soon rush back toward the shore, bringing Haruka closer. Few more strokes and Rin will reach him. His heart now beats in synch with the flow of the current. The moment his hand closes around Haruka's wrist, Rin wastes no time in tugging him back to the shore, winding his arms around Haruka's middle then kicks furiously, hoping that the tides won't change its course and drag them both away. 

They're close now. A few more meters. Rin can see Makoto standing along the shoreline with Nagisa beside him, clinging onto Makoto's arm.

"Haru! Matsuoka-kun!" Makoto treads through the shallow part to meet them then helps Rin drag Haruka back to the shore. "Haru!" Makoto tends to Haruka, throwing clothes over his shivering body. Rin collapses next to them, the chill in his bones growing worse by the second.

Small hands drape something warm – his coat, apparently – over Rin's body and he hears Nagisa's soft voice saying, "Matsuoka-kun." With shaky hands, Nagisa hands over Rin's shirt and jacket and pants and boots. "You have to get dressed or you'll freeze."

"Go get Matsuoka-kun's towel from his bag, Nagisa," Makoto says while doing the same for Haruka. It's only then Rin notices that Makoto is trembling and Rin is thrown into a moment of déjà vu. 

Something similar has happened weeks ago, when he and Makoto found Haruka unconscious by the riverbank and Haruka ended up in the hospital with a high fever. Rin remembers how Makoto was badly shaking throughout the whole ordeal but when Rin asked, Makoto only brushed him off and Rin never asked again.

"Gomennasai." Nagisa's whimpers broke the icy silence that swirls around them. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I didn't… If I hadn't climbed over the rocks then Nanase-kun wouldn't have—"

"It's okay, Nagisa." Haruka is finally able to speak though his lips are still quivering, like Rin's. "It was an accident."

"Why don't you gather some dry branches, Nagisa, so I can start a fire," Makoto speaks in a comforting manner and hearing him makes Rin bite back any chastising words balancing on the tip of his tongue. Nagisa looks guilty enough that Rin realizes he doesn't need to rub salt in the wound.

Soon, they have a small fire going, thanks to Makoto's camping experience. All four of them gather around the dancing flames with the euphony of the sea lashing against the shore and the north wind gently whirling around them to fill the silence. 

"Ne, Tachibana," Rin begins, wanting to bring up Makoto's reaction earlier, but then he thinks it might be a sensitive subject and this may not be the best time to ask. "Nothing. I mean, do you mind if I borrow your bike? I don't feel like running home today."

"Sure, Matsuoka-kun." Makoto's lips curve up to a gentle smile. "It's not a long walk back to my house. You and Nagisa can come with us so we can go get Haru's bike as well or I can ask my dad to drive you and Nagisa home."

Rin waves a hand saying, "It's okay. The bike will do." 

"Matsuoka." 

The sharp intone from Haruka causes Rin to cringe but he turns to Haruka, nonetheless, only to be met by cerulean eyes watching him intently. Something in Rin's chest constricts and his whole body stiffens as if he's been doused with a bucketful of ice water. 

"Thank you. For saving me." Haruka looks away, his cheeks dusted with a tint of scarlet visible through the soft yellow glow from their makeshift bonfire.

"You're welcome." 

The sky is now dyed with a hue of orange and red, the sun descending slowly in the horizon. They will have to leave soon, but Rin wants to steal the last few minutes close to Haruka. He doesn't know why, but he feels drawn to the dark-haired boy sitting next to him and Rin wonders if it's only because he aims to use Haruka in fulfilling one of his selfish ambitions. Or if there's another reason surfacing.

 

=0=

 

Makoto blinks twice, thrice even, but the color of the room doesn’t' change. In fact, the different shades of red and pink become even more vivid. He's a little disoriented for a while, uncertain where he is. The entire classroom seems to have morphed into something that resembles the cover of one the shoujo manga that he often sees the girls in his class read.

In the midst of hearts and flowers he finds Haruka sitting on his desk wearing the usual nonchalance. When Makoto takes a few steps closer, he notices the crease between his friend's dark eyebrows, blue eyes fixed on the backrest of the chair in front of him.

"Good morning, Haru." It's only when Makoto is practically about five steps away that he spots all the stuff in different shapes and sizes and wrapped in pink and red and gold papers that lay on Haruka's desk. "Um, w-what are those?" he asks, though he has a pretty good idea that those are chocolates.

Haruka glances up, a silent _'don't you dare ask'_ clearly flashing in those clear blue orbs. Just when Makoto is about to say something to ease the rising tension, a girl he recognizes as someone from the other class comes over, one wary step after another. Then she hands Haruka a pink box with hearts printed all over the sides. Haruka doesn't even spare her a glance, his eyes dropping to the red heart-shaped package he has in his hands. The girl just places the present on Haruka's desk, along with the others piled in disarray over the rectangular surface.

Makoto sighs and muses, _Valentine's day, not all it's cracked up to be._ He shouldn't be surprised to see similar wrapped gifts sitting on his own table. It's a good thing he comes in late, just a wee bit before the first bell rings. Otherwise, he probably would have to deal with blushing and giggling girls. Not that he has anything against them. Some of his friends are girls, Aki for one. But the rest seems more like an entirely different species for him, what with all this puberty hitting them all at once. Boy, is it this complicated being twelve?

Though never did he see Haruka looking so dazed and… flustered? It's only then he notices the tinge of scarlet coloring Haruka's cheeks. But then again, it must be the cold. He does appear to be troubled though and Makoto can't help but wonder why. It's not the first year that Haruka has received chocolates from girls on Valentine's Day. If memory serves him right, they first got their bundle of gifts during fourth grade when their homeroom teacher even set up boxes on one corner of the room where girls can drop their presents if they're too shy to approach. It's fun though Makoto can't help but think it's also kind of silly.

"Good morning, Tachibana-kun," Aki greets with the usual sunny disposition glowing on her face. She hands over a small red box with handle. "Happy Valentine's." 

Makoto accepts it with a genuine smile of his own. "Thanks Zaki-chan." 

It's giri-choco – courtesy chocolate – no question about it, something girls give their male friends or colleagues or, in their case, classmates. She gives one to Haruka as well and unlike with the girl from the other class earlier, Haruka acknowledges her with a curt nod, his eyes meeting hers for a beat of a second before falling back on the heart-shaped box. 

Just what is it with that box, Makoto wonders. Though he doesn't have to ponder long enough because Aki blurts out, "What's wrong, Nanase-kun? You've been staring at that chocolate Matsuoka-kun gave you for the past half hour already."

_The past half hour? Haru must really be taken by—_

_Wait. What?_ Makoto's thought process screeches to a resounding halt – at least in his head. "Did you say Matsuoka-kun gave him that?"

"Yeah. And he's been brooding by himself since," Aki says with a jerk of her thumb, gesturing at Rin's table. 

Makoto glances over to the occupied chair, noticing just now that someone garbed in a hooded red and black jacket is sitting there with the hood up. Upon closer look, Makoto notices the stray lock of burgundy hair peeking out from the edge of the wool material covering the person's head. 

"Matsuoka-kun! I didn't see you there," he says and only gets a rather derisive grunt from the other boy in response.

"You know, Matsuoka-kun. You're gonna have to take that hood off. Akawa-sensei will be here soon," one of the boys from their class sitting in the front row hollered.

Rin does take the hood off just before classes start but he keeps his concentration on the board, not even glancing over to them. 

At lunch break, Rin doesn’t' avoid them as Makoto has feared but he remains silent, which is rather uncharacteristic of him because… well, Rin is loud and… um, loud. Fifteen minutes into their break, Makoto cannot take it anymore. The corners of his lips curl up as he starts off with "So Matsuoka-kun…"

"It's tomo choco, okay?" Rin says, or more like yells, defensively his face the color of a tomato. He still can't look at Haruka for more than two seconds.

"But isn't tomo choco given by girls to their female friends?" Makoto voices the thought swimming in his head and immediately regrets saying it out loud because the tint of scarlet covering Rin's face grows darker and spreads all the way to the tip of his ears. "Um… Why didn't I get a chocolate from you then, Matsuoka-kun?"

It's an innocent question, something Makoto finds logical to ask because if Rin gave Haruka a box of chocolates meant as a token of friendship, isn't he supposed to be Rin's friend too? 

"Wha—huh? I-it's…," Rin sputters, as if he's unable to form proper words. "It's… it's the only one left. My mom made them for my… for my sister so she can bring it to school. Right." Rin gives a firm nod as he speaks, hands planted on his hips. It's clear to Makoto that Rin is making this up but he deems it wise to say nothing about it as Rin continues to ramble. "And she says there's one extra so I took it and thought I… I thought I'd give it to the first person I run into this morning and well… well, I saw Nanase first."

"Of course," is all Makoto can utter. He steals a glance at Haruka through the corner of his eye and sees him watching Rin with the usual impassive expression, though there's a barely visible line on his forehead as if he's thinking, _'I don't believe a word you said, Rin.'_

"Right, so…" Rin scratches the back of his head, his crimson eyes darting everywhere but Haruka's way. The bell rings, indicating the end of the break and Rin releases a sigh that clearly means, _'Saved by the bell, thank heavens.'_

The subject of Rin's gift isn't brought up again that day but Makoto takes note of how Haruka has shoved all the other boxes of chocolates in a paper bag then later gives them to Nagisa and the other younger kids at the swim club. 

Haruka keeps the one from Rin and refuses to share them with Makoto. 

 

=0=

 

For Nagisa, Haruka is like the big brother he never had but then he'll be lying if he doesn't say that Makoto also fits the profile. Then Rin came into the picture a few months back. Now Nagisa can't help but wish they really are his brothers.

It can't be helped, what with having three older sisters who all treat him like some play thing – dressing him up in girls clothes and playing pranks to embarrass him. With Haruka, Makoto and Rin, Nagisa feels different somehow, like he's a part of something awesome.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nanase-kun," he says, waving at Haruka before taking the route leading to his district. He's been running to and from the swim club for almost a couple of months now and it has helped develop his stamina when swimming. He can even claim with confidence that his time has improved a lot in the breast stroke department.

Feeling the strains on his leg, Nagisa slows down then decides that maybe, just for today, he should take that shortcut home. He knows he shouldn't, knows stopping for a brief moment is a bad idea since his mother have warned him that this area of the district isn't safe, but he's desperate for a breather. He realizes this is a colossal mistake though when he hears someone says, "Yo, shortstuff," from behind. Turning around is a bigger blunder on his part because as soon as he does, three older and much taller boys are on him in an instant, pushing him up against the wall. 

One of them closes a hand around the collar of Nagisa's jacket while the other grabs a fistful of his hair, causing Nagisa to yelp at the way his scalp burns and his head throb. The last and shortest among the three starts tugging on Nagisa's tote bag, prompting Nagisa to coil his fingers around the straps in a firmer grip. 

"Leave him alone," a voice cuts through the taunting and laughter rising from the bullies. 

Nagisa holds his breath, thinking the sound of that tone is awfully familiar. His heart pounds wildly against his ribcage, thoughts of _oh please, oh please, oh please let it be him,_ spins inside his head. 

The boy holding him by the hair moves to face the newcomer, giving Nagisa a clear view of Rin standing just a few feet away, his crimson-colored eyes narrowing, fists clenching at his sides, the chin-length strands of his burgundy hair framing his enraged expression.

"And who are you, his boyfriend?" The tallest of the three boys says, sniggering. He coils his hand at the back of Nagisa's neck and pushes Nagisa forward. Nagisa almost stumbles had it not been for the other boy holding his jacket. 

"Let him go!" Rin charges at the bullies and butts his head at the one holding Nagisa by the neck. The impact shoves the boy against Nagisa, resulting to Nagisa losing his balance. 

His hands and bare knees (now he regrets wearing shorts everyday) connected with the rough surface of the ground. Pain shoots through his limbs, causing Nagisa's eyes to water. The only thought running through his head now is that he can't get injured, he can't get hurt. It's only a few days from the time trials and Nagisa's hoping to make it to first place so… so Rin will let him join the relay team. 

The pressure around his torso prompts him to gasp and lift his head. Rin is helping him up, saying, "C'mon Nagisa. Let's run!"

Nagisa doesn't need to be told twice. He doesn't dare look over his shoulder to see where the bullies are. He just lets Rin drag him away from the spot, both their feet thudding on the pavement in an erratic rhythm. 

After running for what feels like hours (though it may have only been a good ten minutes), they stop along the shopping district, close to Nagisa's home.

"Let me see your hands and knees," Rin says, guiding Nagisa to sit on the nearby bench. 

The shock that has seized Nagisa's tongue earlier is wearing off. "I'm so glad you showed up, Matsuoka-kun," he utters between breaths. "What are you doing in this part anyway? I thought you live at the northern side of the town."

"I do." Rin has taken out his first aid kit and starts rummaging inside, pulling out a tube of ointment and some bandages then crouches in front of him. "You left the shirt you were wearing earlier in the lockers so I ran after you to return it," he says while tending to Nagisa's wounds.

"Oh." Nagisa, for once, is at a loss for words. This feeling, like hes' being looked after, makes his heart swell.

"There you go." Rin presses the last bandage on Nagisa's left knee with care. "This should be fine in a couple of days. But it's waterproof so you can still go swimming tomorrow."

Hearing that brings a smile on Nagisa's lips. "Thanks, Matsuoka-kun!" He throws his arms around Rin's neck unceremoniously. "You're the best!"

"Come on." Rin pulls him up. "I'll walk you home then you can tell your parents that we were having a race and you lost your balance."

Nagisa hates the idea of lying to his mom and dad. But he knows, and maybe Rin does too, if they find out that he has been cornered by bullies, they might not allow him to go to the swim club anymore. And that's something Nagisa certainly doesn’t want to happen.

 

=0=

 

"So Nanase, I heard there's a festival down at the harbor," Rin says, his hand rubbing the back of his head and a rather ridiculous grin plastered on his face. "You wanna go there tonight?"

Makoto's eyes skip between Rin, who looks like a school girl with a crush right now, and Haruka, who seems to be in deep contemplation, blue eyes boring into Rin's crimson ones while Rin squirms in place. 

Honestly, these two should get a clue already. For weeks now, ever since Valentine's Day, Makoto have been constantly watching his two friends interact. Nothing much has changed. Rin is still his usual persuasive and sometimes annoying self while Haruka—well, Haruka has always been deadpan. But there is _something_ different (in both of them) somehow – a change that Makoto can't put his finger on.

"Why are you only inviting Haru, Matsuoka-kun? Don't you want me to go with you as well?" Actually, Makoto doesn't mind being left out. It's what he has expected anyway – Rin wanting to spend some time alone with Haruka – because at times when Makoto and Rin are together, Rin has always been _'Nanase this, Nanase that.'_ But he just loves teasing Rin. His reactions oftentimes are amusing. 

Rin's eyes grow wide, his lips forming an 'o' and his hand behind his head stills. "Uh… Of course I was going to invite you too, Tachibana. It's just that it's easier to persuade you than ice prince here so I thought I'd ask him first," he says with a tilt of his head toward Haruka.

"You're annoying," is what Haruka apathetically enunciates then he slams his locker door, picks up his bag and leaves Makoto and Rin staring after him.

"Wait, Haru!" Makoto calls out at the same time Rin hollers, "Nanase, hold on!"

It breaks Makoto's heart to see Rin looking so defeated, his shoulders sagging. "Don't worry, Matsuoka-kun. I'll convince Haru to go to the festival. Just meet us at the shrine at six." Makoto mentally crosses his fingers. He knows he has a way of persuading Haruka but the guy leans more on his stubborn and resolute side if it's anything involving Rin.

"Ne, Haru. Are you looking forward to our relay practice?" Makoto breaks the silence vibrating between him and Haruka as soon as they stop running and instead, they slow down into a more leisure gait along their district. 

"What's to look forward to? It's the same practice we do everyday," Haruka says, gaze straying out into the ocean. 

"Yeah, but. We won't be doing it individually. Instead, we'll be swimming as a team, on the same lane," 

It's only been days since Haruka has finally acquiesced to Rin's incessant petition for them to swim in a medley relay together at the upcoming meet. Perhaps, Haruka has only been holding back all this time but Nagisa's eagerness to join them after placing first on the fifth graders' time trials at breaststroke last week may have been the deciding factor.

Haruka shifts his focus on the road ahead, his strides increasing pace. "Whatever."

The sky is painted with carmine and orange-gray by the time they reach their neighborhood, soft glow pouring over the cluster of houses along the hillside. They're climbing up the steps when Haruka pauses at the landing close to Makoto's house. "I'll meet you out here in thirty minutes," he says, eyes slanting over to Makoto then he begins to ascend in a slower pace. "I'll just take a bath and change." 

_What the—_ Makoto's mind falters. He hasn't even said a word but he presumes Haruka means he's going to the festival with them. It must be Rin rubbing off of Haruka. Or maybe… maybe Rin also has a way of breaking down the walls that Haruka has so painstakingly kept erect around him.

And so they do meet at the stairs thirty minutes later, Haruka garbed in a purple yukata with white and pink prints resembling cherry blossom leaves. _Hmm… he looks well-dressed today._ Makoto looks rather plain in his turquoise yukata with the yellow obi around his middle. 

The streets along the town of Iwatobi are lined with red and white paper lanterns, other children and young adults and adults alike already littering the streets close to the shrine. Rin is already there, covered in a red and black yukata. Makoto has to hand it to him for being punctual. It's barely six o'clock.

After paying respects on the shrine, the three of them marches along the rows of booths, most are food stands and Rin starts chattering about wanting to try out everything.

They're in the process of buying yakisoba when Makoto hears, "Matsuoka-kun! Nanase-kun! Tachibana-kun!" and bright pink eyes greets him when he turns his head around. "You're all here."

"Nagisa, who are you with?" It's Rin who asks first, eyes darting to the two older girls standing a few feet behind Nagisa.

"My sisters," Nagisa blurts out with less enthusiasm, the look that clearly interprets as _'Take me away from them, rescue me. Please,'_ flashes across his cherubic face.

Makoto doesn't have the heart to deny him that, so he says, "Do you think they'll mind if you join us instead?" and he catches a glimpse of Rin whipping his head to glower at him, incredulity written all over his face. "I don't want to be the third wheel here," he adds and Rin falls into a fit of coughing beside him.

"Matsuoka-kun, are you okay?" Nagisa studies Rin with concern, small hands tapping Rin's back. When Rin finally calms down, Nagisa says, "Wait here. I'll tell my mom I'll stick with you guys for at least an hour," and he bounds over to where a woman is waiting with a teenage girl. When the blond returns in his striking pink and yellow polka-dotted yukata he has this wide smile on his face. "Yay! Mom says it's okay. I'll just meet them by the harbor in an hour. Come Tachibana-kun! Let's go get some chocolate bananas." Nagisa coils his arms around Makoto's and starts dragging him along the walkway. 

Makoto tilts his head enough to wink at Rin and steals a glance at Haruka who appears to be engrossed on the nearby goldfish scooping game.

When they reach the booth selling sweets, Aki is there with her friends. "Tachibana-kun. Nagisa-kun!" she greets with a jovial wave of her arm then looks over their shoulders. "I see Matsuoka-kun and Nanase-kun are having fun together." The hint of sarcasm and amusement is prominent in her tone.

Soft chuckles escape Makoto's lips. "Yeah, well you know Haru." 

"I'm seeing progress though," Aki says, serious this time. "Nanase-kun used to be ill at ease around Matsuoka-kun after that Valentine's Day incident."

"What Valentine's Day incident?" Nagisa interjects.

Makoto tells him, "I'll tell you later," then shifts his attention back to Aki. "What do you mean ill at ease? Haru has been nothing but nonchalant around Rin. Actually, around almost everyone." He knows there's a dash of truth to what Aki has pointed out, but hey… he's Haruka's best friend and it's his duty to stand in defense of Haruka, right?

Aki rolls her eyes. "What I meant was that Matsuoka-kun seems to have a certain effect," she punctuates the last two words with an air quote, "on Nanase-kun somehow. I'm sure you've noticed this too. I often see you watching them with a stupid grin on your face."

Nagisa is the one to react, saying, "I didn't notice anything like that," while Makoto processes an appropriate rebuttal in his head, though he's not inclined to disagree because Aki is right.

Upon hearing her name being called, Aki sighs. "Have to go. I'll see you boys around." With a wave of her hand, she's walks away just as Rin and Haruka step up behind them. 

"So," Makoto starts just to break the chill that threatens to blanket them. "Shall we go around and check out every booth."

"Yay! Let's go!" Nagisa pumps his fist in the air then drags Haruka and Rin over to the booth selling chocolate bananas. 

One hour passes in a blink of an eye. They are waiting for Nagisa's mom and his sisters by the harbor when the fireworks start. Colorful strings of light fill the dark backdrop of the sky. 

"Wow. It's pretty!" Nagisa exclaims. The smile gracing his face and the awe reflected on Rin's and Haruka's faces add up to Makoto's sentiments, glad that he has earned more friends. With these guys around, maybe then facing the changes waiting for him after graduation won't be so bad at all.

 

=0=

 

Surprised is hardly the word to describe Rin's reaction when Haruka thrusts a blue box with silver lines against his chest. "W-what's this, Nanase? I mean, Haru." They've all agreed to call each other by first names now, since they're going to be a team.

"Cookies," is Haruka's perfunctory response. 

The girls huddling in front of the classroom are watching him, whispering amongst each other and giggling. Rin feels heat blossom on his cheeks and he's pretty sure he's sporting a blush right about now. If Rin is to tip his head a little off to his right, he's certain he will see Makoto likewise looking on with amusement, if Makoto's, "Happy White Day, Rin," isn't enough of a clue.

"Yeah, right, Makoto. I bet you got a bigger box of cookies from Haru," he throws back, pushing the undeniable hint of jealousy and bitterness off his tone.

"Actually, I didn't get any." 

At Makoto's words, Rin whips his head around, certain that a mask of disbelief and confusion has taken shape on his face. "What? Why not?"

"Because," is all Makoto manages to utter before Akawa-sensei strolls into the room, ordering everyone to take their seats.

The unexpected event that morning throws Rin for a loop, leaving him scatterbrained for the rest of the day. It's on the last period that he remembers to ask the guys if they can go an early spring camping the week before graduation. 

"Where?" Makoto asks, his green-eyes shining with excitement. 

Rin throws an arm around Makoto's neck. "I was hoping you can help me with that. You did say you and your family likes to go camping during summer."

"I know a spot in the woods, not far from our neighborhood. It's safe there." Makoto turns to Haruka. "How 'bout it, Haru?" 

Haruka remains silent, eyes slanted to them in a scrutinizing way. Then he blinks, says, "Whatever. Just don't expect me to take part on the planning," and saunters out of the classroom. 

Makoto rises to his feet, presumably to follow Haruka, but before he can move to the door, Rin calls out to him. "Say, Makoto," but the words get lodged in his throat at Makoto's eager gaze. But curiosity burns in him like hot coal so Rin clears his throat and asks, "I uh… I mean, were you serious earlier? About Haru not giving you cookies or anything for White Day?"

The smile that curves on Makoto's lips seem to carry a hidden meaning that Rin cannot decipher but seeing it makes his whole body tingle. "I was. I guess it's because I didn't give him any chocolates for Valentine's." He nods as if saying _'I'll see you later,'_ then proceeds to the door but stops at the threshold and glances back at him. "But then again, maybe it's because Haru meant to give them to the person he likes in a… special way."

Makoto's words haunt Rin for the next four days, making him unable to look Haruka in the eye and every time he does, every damn time those blue orbs hold him captive, Rin's heart slams hard against his chest.

Nagisa hears him and Makoto discussing their camping trip one day. Naturally, the boy pleads and pleads, begging them to let him join and the three boys are left with no choice but to walk Nagisa home from the swim club that afternoon and ask permission from Nagisa's parents on the little blond's behalf.

When Saturday comes, Rin leaves home early to meet the others at Haruka's place. Apparently, Haruka's mom has offered to prepare them breakfast before they head out. Nagisa's dad drops him off while Rin has taken advantage of the long hike to prepare himself mentally and emotionally. He has decided to tell the guys about his plans after graduation. They deserve to know. They're his friends now, after all. 

The walk to the camping site isn't long, barely half an hour later and they're already setting up their tents. With spring creeping in, leaves have started to grow back on some trees, giving them a shaded spot for their temporary lodging. 

"I want to share a tent with Haru-chan," Nagisa whines and he holds onto Haruka's arms as if he's afraid Haruka will leave. Not wanting to argue, both Rin and Makoto agree although Rin thinks they're probably spoiling Nagisa too much. 

For lunch, they have rice balls and mackerel (courtesy of Haruka's mom) with pineapple though it's only Haruka who eats the weird combination. They have kaiten-yaki  (1)  and some sweet cakes for dessert (courtesy of Makoto's mom). 

"I'm going to the stream," Haruka says after they've cleaned up and Rin watches him disappear behind the line of trees.

"You can go ahead and follow him, Rin. Nagisa and I will finish up," Makoto tells him.

"Why would I—" Rin starts but the impulse to deny dies down when he meets Makoto's intent but understanding look. "Fine." He stomps off and later finds Haruka sitting on a rock by the bank, legs crossed and tucked under his thighs, fingers dipped in the shallow water. 

Haruka's head snaps up when Rin approaches then his eyes narrow in a silent question of _'Are you following me?'_

Rin raises his hands, palms facing Haruka. "Do you have to wear that scary look all the time?" he says in jest. 

"Do you have to follow me around like a lost dog?" is Haruka's snide return. "I already agreed to swim with you at that stupid relay, what else do you want from me?"

"Shut up! The relay isn't stupid!" Rin snaps back but he immediately steps out of his defensive stance and slides down beside Haruka. "Look, Haru, graduation is just around the corner. Next week, actually. Is it bad that I want to spend time with you before we all leave elementary behind?" Realizing the insinuation in his phrase, Rin quickly adds, "All of you. Even Nagisa."

It may have been his imagination but Rin may have seen a smile playing on Haruka's lips. 

"So. What middle school do you plan to go to?" Haruka asks and just like that, the elated feeling Rin is wrapped up in shatters like fragile glass. 

"Um…" Why is it so hard to tell these guys – to tell Haruka that he's leaving? It's not like this is something Rin has just pulled out of thin air. It's not a decision he's made out of the blue either. This has always been his plan, even before moving to Iwatobi. "Not sure yet."

"You better make up your mind then. The assembly is on Monday," Haruka points out in a more serious tone than usual. "You can always go to the same middle school Makoto and I had chosen." The trace of hope lingering in Haruka's words rips Rin's heart out and pounds on it. 

_Just tell him! Stop lying!_ screams the voice from the back of Rin's head. "I… I'll think about it." 

They spend the next few minutes in silence, basking in the tranquil environment. The sunlight reflects against the water, illuminating Haruka's face and watching him wrapped in such an ethereal glow prompts Rin to blurt out, "Say, Nanase. I mean, Haru. Is there somebody you like?" but then, realizing his foolish mistake, Rin slaps a hand over his mouth.

It's too late to take it back though because Haruka's eyes are on him, boring into him, peering into his soul. After what feels like a lifetime, Haruka looks away and mutters, "Yeah," so soft that RIn's not sure if he heard it right. 

A whirlpool of thoughts and emotions evade Rin's senses, something heavy settling in his chest. "Yeah? W-who?"

Haruka focuses on him once more, fixing an honest gaze on Rin. "You," he says without so much of a preface. Just like Haruka to be straightforward and candid. 

_Wait. What did he say?_ RIn is so not ready to hear that. "Me?" But Haruka nods then turns his head away, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. 

_Well since he started this…_ Rin has reached a point of no return and besides, this is one of the many things he wanted to tell Haruka, thus, the camping trip. Only Haruka beats him to it and confesses first. Is that even a confession?

"Have you…" Rin can't look at Haruka. He has this gut feeling that if he does, he'll lose all courage that is mounting in him right now. "Have you ever kissed anyone who isn't related to you?"

There, it's been done, he has said it. Shall he leap into the rocky stream right now and hope that the water is deep enough to drown him? Or should he take the next step? Especially now that Haru answers, "No," and asks, "Have you?"

Rin just shakes his head, unable to speak anymore. He can feel his fingertips growing colder; can hear the echoes of his heartbeat in his ears. Then his lips move on their own accord – or so he can claim later – and the words, "Do you want to try it? With me?" shoots out from his mouth..

Now he really, really wants to dive into that gentle rush of water and if he doesn't drown then he hopes he dies of hypothermia or something. Just what in the world is he thinking?

Haruka hasn't said a word; he's just staring out into the stream. Rin is about to tell him he's only kidding but Haruka speaks, says, "If you want to," and then flicks his eyes over to Rin. 

It will be an absurd analogy if Rin says that the ground shakes and the heavens open up right at that moment, but there's no other way to describe the feelings enveloping him.

"Haru," Rin whispers, the name falling from his lips like a prayer. _Well, better get this over with, genius,_ rings inside his head. Armed with a newfound confidence (which he just pulled out of his ass), Rin leans closer to his dark-haired friend.

Fireworks go off behind Rin's eyelids when their lips connected and time seems to have slowed to a lethargic crawl. What felt like hours could more likely have been only a few seconds, but who's counting anyway? The rest of his senses shuts down and all Rin can feel, all Rin can think of is _Haru, Haru, Haru._ This whole new experience has taken over Rin and now he feels helpless, his body melting into the kiss.

It's hard to tell who pulls away first. Maybe Rin did because he's desperate for air, or maybe Haruka did because… 

Haruka is the one to slice through the awkward air growing thick around them. "That was…," he says, his gaze settling somewhere across the stream making Haruka look wistful. "Interesting."

 _Interesting, huh?_ That certainly feeds Rin's ego. He succumbs to the grin tugging on the corners of his lips, nudges Haruka with his shoulder and asks, "Wanna try it again?"

"Don't be so cocky." Haruka pushes up until he's on his feet. "It's a one-time thing." Then he leaves Rin gaping like a goldfish. He returns after half a minute though, eyebrows pinched. "Are you coming or not?"

Rin jumps up, fingers crossed, hoping that whatever just happened won't evoke a monumental change between him and Haruka. 

"Hurry up, will you?" Haruka marches away from him, grumbling, "You're such a slowpoke."

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Maybe, just maybe there isn't anything for Rin to worry about.

 

= 0 =

 

It's on a Tuesday that Rin drops the bomb on them, like pouring hot, boiling lava over their heads. Haruka found no need to worry when Rin didn't show up at the assembly yesterday. It's Makoto who has been anxious about it. So he ends up asking Rin.

Now, hours later, the conversation still burns through Haruka's heart.

"I'm not going to middle school here," are the words that have sprouted out of Rin's mouth this morning and they just keep spinning and spinning in Haruka's head. He shouldn't care, shouldn't let this bit of information affect him, but the wrench in his chest grows tighter, making it hard for Haruka to breath.

He believes Rin, that hasn't changed. He believes that going to Australia has always been Rin's plan, or perhaps Rin's dream. He just wishes that Rin would have told them earlier.

The awkward tension doesn’t leave them until they meet up at the swim club that afternoon. Once the locker room is empty, save for Rin and Haruka, Rin is the first to speak up. "Look Haru. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Australia soon but—"

"It's okay. I understand." Really it is, though Haruka can't shake off the vestiges of aggravation that still roils in his gut. He just… he just doesn't want to hear Rin say anything more about him leaving. They have the relay to focus on and the swim meet is already next week. There's also graduation, which is barely three days away. 

The door bursts open and Nagisa's voice resounds across the room "Haru-chan! Rin-chan! Hurry up. Practice is about to start."

Haruka moves to follow Nagisa but a hand coils around his wrist, stopping him in his track. "Hey, Haru," Rin says, the wariness in his tone evident. "We're okay, right?" 

"Yes, Matsuoka. We are."

It's unfortunate that time seems to fly when all Haruka wants is for it to roll by in a snail pace. It's like… it's like he is plagued with the idea of counting the days he has left with Rin. Which is ridiculous because Rin is only going to another country, he's not dying or anything like that.

But still.

And just like everything else in Haruka's life, graduation passes through like a breeze. Perhaps it's because Haruka doesn't make a big deal out of it. Unlike some of his now former classmates, Rin specially, who have bidden their elementary life goodbye with bucketful of tears. 

All that remains is the swimming tournament. 

Haruka can sense the dark cloud hovering above his head for the entire week. It stays with him even during the first day of the meet, and the perturbing feeling affects his performance in the water. It's pure luck, in Haruka's opinion, that they make it to the top 16. He vows to swim better at the semi-finals.

The next day, it's Rin who isn't in top shape. Something's bothering him and guilt gnaws at Haruka's gut, thinking that he may be the cause. For the past days, Haruka has been aware that he has built a wall between them. Regardless of the situation, they still make it to the finals.

And that's where everything seems to right itself. Their team won first place.

They're now gathered around the pile of dirt, their trophy locked in a tin can – a time capsule or so Rin claims – buried underneath. It's Rin's idea, stating that it isn't right for one of them to bring the trophy home since the four of them have earned it. So they all have played along and have tucked their prize under the ground with a promise to dig it up when they're older. It's a promise Haruka silently holds onto.

"So Rin." Makoto's voice wavers and Haruka can tell what he's about to say. "You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yup." Rin says nothing more. But with that brief response, Haruka can sense that Rin is fighting the urge to cry.

All four of them are relatively quiet as they leave the swim club. Even Nagisa hasn't made a sound. When they step out of the building, not one of them breaks off into a jog. They traipse down the road in languid strides instead. Maybe, like Haruka, his friends want to prolong their remaining time together, to stretch the last few minutes they have left as a group into hours. Of course, he and Makoto will still see each other the fact that they're neighbors and they're going to the same middle school. The Iwatobi SC will be the only link they'll have with Nagisa. But with Rin...

"Rin," Haruka calls out when he and Rin are walking along the Mutsuki Bridge on their way home. Makoto and Nagisa are far ahead of them, intentionally perhaps, to give them some space. "You won't forget me, will you?"

The look Rin gives him seems to say, _'You're kidding, right?'_ A soft smile graces Rin's lips. "Of course I won't, Haru. I definitely won't."

They don't see Rin off the next day. Rin doesn't want them to, claiming that he's not good in saying goodbyes. 

It's a week later that Haruka finds himself wandering back to the Iwatobi Elementary schoolyard. The Cherry Blossom tree is almost in full bloom now. It's something Rin has always wanted to see. If Rin would've stayed a few days more…

Haruka pushes the thought aside. No 'ifs,' he promised himself, promised Rin. He should be happy for Rin because his friend has gone away to chase his dreams. Maybe someday, their paths will cross again. Maybe that's why Rin doesn't want to say good-bye. 

His eyes slide down to the flower box that now encloses the huge trunk, flowers already sprouting from the ground. This is their graduation project. The bricks that provide foundation were created by their own hands. On the bricks are messages of some sort – a favorite word or phrase. Rin was the one who suggested it some lifetime ago it seems. Aki was the one responsible for arranging their bricks together purposely, and Haruka now stares at the words they've written, including Aki's. It may not be a proper sentence but to Haruka, no truer phrase can best describe what each of them believes in. He scans the messages on the bricks one more time and reads in silence.

 _'I swim best free for the team.'_  
.  
.  
.  
**_the end_**  
.  
.  
=====0=====0=====0=====  
.  
.  
**Reference notes:**

(1) The dessert 'imagawayaki' has various names depending on the region or prefecture. I just called it kaiten-yaki by random since I don't know what prefecture or region Iwatobi is located. I don't think it has ever been mentioned, both at the light novel and anime, and I believe Iwatobi is just a fictional town anyway.

 **ETA:** Since I obsessed over it, I did a little research (all because I randomly named a dessert, yeah, I need to have my head checked). I was right that Iwatobi is a fictional town; however, it is modeled after an existing place called Iwami in Tottori Prefecture, Japan. The place was used to copy Iwatobi and proof may be found [ HERE](http://www.crunchyroll.com/anime-news/2013/07/04-1/free-animes-real-life-location-found-and-photo-proof-posted) and more [HERE](http://etesuke.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-546.html). .  
.


End file.
